Yumiko,Hunter Vampire Akademy
by Yumiiko-chan
Summary: Lo pierdo todo, al instante en que abandono ese lugar, regreso a cero, no hay nadie que me ayude, no hay nadie que me cuide, solo yo. Pero después aparece la academia Yumiko, y con ella lo que llena mi existencia, solo el me puede ayudar. Sólo la acaddemia Hunter Vampire Akademy, me salvará romance,drama y supernatural
1. No seré un vampiro

¿Qué tal? Regreso con un nuevo fic, en compensación por el otro que borré, perdón a las pocas personas que lo leían, que eran muuuuy pocas, pero ya había perdido el hilo de la historia, no se me ocurría nada para escribir, bueno de todos modos no era una muy buena historia que digamos.

Ahora llego con una nueva llamada Yumiko, de los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. No me pertenecen, yo solo invento cosas con ellos como protagonistas.

_Lo pierdo todo, al instante en que abandono ese lugar, regreso a cero, no hay nadie que me ayude, no hay nadie que me cuide, solo yo. Pero después aparece la academia Yumiko, y con ella lo que llena mi existencia, solo el me puede ayudar._

…

Mi nombre es Sakura, solo Sakura, no me pregunten ni apodo ni apellido, Sakura es mi nombre, y como en toda historia hay una personaje principal, me toca a mí desarrollar ese papel ahora. Ya no es como los cuentos que leía de pequeña, donde las desgracias, alegrías y demás eran los problemas de princesas, príncipes o campesinas, hadas o duendes. La diferencia es que esta es una historia real, esto es mi vida, la única que tengo y la única que tendré.

-Cuando termines de limpiar, tienes que bajar y servir la cena a los niños, los que regresen sin dinero, no probaran bocado-dijo una voz siniestra a mis espaldas, bueno tal vez siniestra es exagerar solo un poco, ese era Kabuto, el subdirector del orfanato, no interesa saber el nombre de este horrible lugar, no hay nombre para lo que es aquí, los niños duermen en catres donados y en mal estado, todos los días el director envía a los niños pequeños a pedir limosna, a los que son más grandes los envía a lavar coches o pintar casas, calles etc. Los más grandes son enviados a trabajar a una fábrica, y los que quedan como yo, se ocupan de limpiar el lugar, que siempre esta sucio, por más que trabajes-Ah, y asegúrate de que Karin haga bien la comida del jefe, esa niña inútil casi lo mata la última vez.

Esta mintiendo, la sopa solo estaba un poco fría, no era para tanto, el drama que hizo el director fue una ridiculez.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Como te atreves a cocinar semejante cochinada!- dijo Orochimaru-sama a Karin, una chica pelirroja como de 14 años que estaba agachada en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos del plato que el hombre había tirado- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, por ustedes, que acazo no merezco una buena cena después de un arduo día de trabajo- si claro, se la pasa derrochando el dinero que los niños ganan en apuestas, droga y putas- no me parece justo que me traten así, el otro día Knohamaru-kun me intentó hacer tropezar, según el fue un accidente, pero estoy seguro de que eran malas intenciones, y ese día me pregunte. ¿Cómo es posible que estos niños me quieran causar males, si yo solo les he hecho la vida miel sobre hojuelas? Y la respuesta vino a mi cual pájaro a su nido "Lo hacen porque necesitan mas disciplina, estos niños deben ser educados con mano firme " Es por eso que instaure mas reglas…_

_-Diablos, ¿a que hora se piensa callar? Todos sabemos que eso que nos dice son puras mentiras, ¿Cómo a alguien le puede gustar tanto hacer el ridículo?_

_-No es que le guste Matsuri, el problema es que el es una persona muy egocéntrica, siente que dándonos esos discursos lava nuestros cerebros, creerlo alimenta su ego, el necesita la atención de la gente._

_-Enserio, pero de todas formas es aburrido, hasta eso creo que debería terminar ya, o a Kabuto se le van a quitar las ganas de – Matsuri hizo un gesto con las manos._

_Es una broma entre nosotras, que somos las mayores, decimos que Orochimaru es bisexual, y que le encanta follar a Kabuto, esa es la explicación de que siempre camine como si le picara el culo._

_Nos reímos, si ya se que no deberíamos decir tantas groserías, pero viviendo en un lugar como este, con Orochimaru y Kabuto, además de las "amigas" de estos, pues hasta los niños de 4 años te las pueden decir, y el problema es que por eso no han adoptado a muchos pequeños, porque aquí no se les educa de la forma correcta. Matsuri , Karin y yo hemos intentado corregirlos, pero con esos dos diciendo sandeces a cada rato, pues es imposible._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Sakura-me llamó una voz a mi espalda- ¿Qué te tocó hacer?

-Limpiar-suspiré cansada- ¿A ti que te tocó?

-Barrer las hojas del jardín- dicho esto se despidió con una mano y salió directo al jardín

Terminé de limpiar y bajé directo a la cocina, solamente somos tres las más grandes, sabemos que nadie nos va adoptar ya, lo tengo claro desde que cumplí doce años, llegué al orfanato a los siete, durante cinco años, estuve con la terca idea de que mis papás me querían, y que en cualquier momento me iban a recoger, peor después de unos meses, Kabuto hizo que me diera cuenta de que no era así, a mis doce años, nadie me iba a adoptar, supongo que esto hizo que madurara más rápido, me di cuenta de que no me quedaba más que este orfanato, a esa edad solo serviría de prostituta o de sirvienta, Kabuto se encargó de que me quedara MUY claro, me he dedicado al orfanato y a los niños desde entonces.

-Karin ya es hora de servir la cena- La pelirroja se volteo- ¿Cómo esta la de Orochimaru?

-Todavía la tengo al fuego, para que este bien cuando se la vaya a comer- suspiro cansinamente- pero lo demás ya loo podemos empezar a servir.

Nos apresuramos a poner los platos en las distintas mesas viejas y desgastadas, corrí a recibir a los niños en la puerta, cada uno me iba entregando una bolsita con dinero, y con su nombre en ella. Lo único bueno es que todos regresaron y que todos trajeron algo consigo.

-Lávense las manos y arréglense lo más que puedan- le dije a los niños mientras le gritaba a Matsuri que viniera.

Matsuri, es una chica que llegó aquí a los nueve años, ahora tiene 13 los acaba de cumplir, su cabello es corto y castaño y como casi todos esta en los huesos, sus músculos no están tan agarrotados como los míos, pero no se ve del todo saludable.

Karin, ha estado conmigo casi todo el tiempo, casi cumple catorce, lo que me hace la mayor de todos, es pelirroja, usa lentes y sus ojos son como de un marrón cobrizo, casi rojo. Esta flaca como todos, pero hay que admitir que si es algo vanidosa.

Los niños cenaron, algo apresurados, ya que nadie quería cenar con "Orochimaru-sama" nosotras hicimos lo mismo, cinco minutos antes de las diez, Karin y yo corrimos de regreso a la cocina, agarré un plató y un vaso, cubiertos de plata, los únicos que había, y corrí a preparar la mesa de Orochimaru, Kabuto quién sabe a que hora cena, porque en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no lo he visto cenar con los demás nunca.

A las diez en punto todo estaba listo, la sopa estaba caliente, la carne en su punto y su vino y todo estaba perfecto, Orochimaru bajó y se sentó, Karin y yo salimos por la cocina a nuestras habitaciones, no teníamos que preocuparnos por lavar los trastes, Matsuri lo hacía por nosotras, cada niño o niña tenía que lavar y secar sus platos y después lavarse e irse a dormir. Rutina de todos los días, llegamos a las habitaciones, lavamos nuestros dientes y nos dispusimos a dormir, no escuchamos gritos ni reclamos, entonces la cena estuvo perfecta.

Al siguiente día me desperté, con un extraño presentimiento, como si hoy fuera a pasar algo que cambiaría mi vida.

Me vestí como todos los días, ignorando ese presentimiento, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, hoy no era mucho. Encendí la radio, informaban acerca de varios misteriosos asesinatos, nadie sabía la causa de muerte, pero los cuerpos estaban drenados de sangre, en lo primero que pensé fue…

-Vampiros-susurramos las tres, una tarde de verano, nosotras no teníamos nada que hacer, ese día nos tocaba descansar de pedir limosna, así que decidí bajar a la biblioteca que era uno de los pocos lugares del orfanato, que no teníamos prohibidos, Matsuri y Karin decidieron acompañarme, encontré un libro negro, se veía interesante.

_Vampiros._

_Los vampiros, no solo son los míticos seres que son hermosos y perfectos, los vampiros, son reales, y la forma de comprobarlo es mediante la profunda investigación_ _del doctor Orochimaru Kuruzawa._

_Cuando los cromosomas de una persona se junta con un veneno proveniente de los colmillos de los murciélagos, este veneno debe ingresar directamente a las venas del sistema nervioso central, para que el veneno llegué al cerebro y entonces…_

Bueno no recuerdo bien de que se trataba exactamente el libro, era algo raro, la cosa es que Orochimaru lo escribió, y tiempo después de leer ese libro, en un paseo nocturno, las chicas y yo vimos a una mujer, muy hermosa pro cierto, con el cabello rubio, los pechos muuuuy grandes y con los colmillos más largos de lo normal, ninguna hizo nada, nos quedamos estáticas al ver que la mujer tomaba del brazo a otra pelirroja, le tomó la cabeza y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello, conforme más bebía se volvía cada vez mas negra, su cabello su cuerpo todo, parecía un murciélago sin alas, cuando terminó, volteó hacia donde estábamos, rezamos porque no nos viera, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Desde entonces sabemos que los vampiros existen y que dan mas miedo que los de las historias. Decidimos no decirle nada a nadie, nunca nos creerían, permanecimos calladas entonces y seguiremos asi, días después del encuentro con la vampiresa, esta apareció en el orfanato, yo le abrí la puerta, llegando segundos antes que Orochimaru, fingi no saber quien era, Orochimaru llegó y la presento como Tsunade Senju, una "vieja amiga" si seguro era otra de sus putas, el problema es que era una puta vampiresa, se encerraron en el estudio de Orochimaru, pase varias veces por ahí inconscientemente y escuché gemido y cosas horribles, me espanté al instante y no mire a Orochimaru a la cara durante semanas.

-Sakura es perfecta señor, su sangre huele muy bien, se lo digo enserio, todos los que han venido lo dicen, su sangre es perfecta, aunque si quiere conejillos de prueba puede usar a Karin o Matsuri, sería bueno que lo probara en las dos, pero antes hay que cuidar que su alimentación sea la mejor, no podemos desperdiciar la ponzoña en pequeñas perritas flacas- ¿Qué es lo que nos quieren hacer?.

-Tienes razón Kabuto, Akatsuki no va a querer que desperdiciemos el veneno en falcas y desnutridas jovencitas- me asustaba más con cada palabra que decían- Perfecto, entonces dentro de un mes, vamos a realizar el experimento, tendremos que alimentar mejor a Karin, Matsuri y sobretodo Sakura, vamos a crear a la mejor raza dde vampiros del mundo, lo mejor es que serán vampiros eternamente jóvenes, nadie sospecharía de pequeñas niñas desnutridas.

No aguante más y salí corriendo a buscar a las chicas, nos dirigimos al cuarto que compartíamos y rápidamente hice que se sentaran.

-Tenemos problemas, nos quieren convertir en vampiros- les susurre toda la historia, cuidando hacerlo muy bajito para que Kabuto no me escuchara- tenemos que irnos ya.

-Pero que pasará con los demás niños, no podemos dejarlos a merced de Orochimaru.- Karin al fin y al cabo se preocupaba por los niños que hemos estado cuidando por años.

-Pues mira, ahora hay más niños que niñas, todas las niñas son una pequeñas de entre 4 y 10 años, ellos necesitan cuerpos mas o menos maduros, lo último que alcancé a oír fue que solo funciona con mujeres, podemos encargarnos de que las adopten a todas, solo tenemos que arreglarlas y obligarlas a callarse.

-No es tan fácil, yo diría que las fueramos llevando a otros orfanatos, hay que dar publicidad de que este solo es un orfanato para hombres- la idea es buena, no nos costaría demasiado, tenemos varios amigos en el pueblo cercano.

Así comenzamos el trabajo, salimos al pueblo a buscar a quienes quisieran adoptar niñas, hubo varios candidatos, les dijimos que las fueran a adoptar a el orfanato del Sonido, pero que lo hicieran rápido porque se iba a convertir en un orfanato para hombres.

-¡Sai¡ que bueno es verte- Sai es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí hace algunos años, tiene 16 es pelinegro alto y delgado, trabaja en la panadería de sus padres- veo que tu brazo ya sano

-Así es pequeña- me dio palmadas en la cabeza, sonreí- pero dime ¿Qué tanto hacen que se les ve muy apuradas?

-Estamos intentando hacer que adopten a las niñas del orfanato, verás lo que pasa es que- le conté toda la historia, aparte de nosotras es la única persona que sabe que existen lo vampiros, le toco ver uno alguna vez, por eso se lastimo, salió corriendo desesperado, a el le puedo contar todo, puedo confiar en el- es urgente.

-Oh, ya veo feíta- maldito apodo, pero soy fea pro eso me dice asi, nunca me vera diferente a su amiga fea- pues escuché que una mujer rica quiere adoptar niñas, entonces búsquenla y díganle.

Encontramos a la señora, que gran golpe de suerte, aceptó adoptar a varias niñas, su nombre era Shizune, y al siguiente día fue por las niñas, llevó a su amiga Kurenai también, con esto solo quedaban cinco niñas por adoptar.

-¿Dónde están las pequeñas?- grito una señora rubia bien vestida, con paraguas sombrero y todo, me parece ridículo llevar un paraguas y un sombrero peor bueno, sa acercó a Kabuto y le dijo que quería adoptar a las niñas- Quiero verlas, ya

Vestía de color violeta, rubia alta y con ojos azules, parecía muy emocionada.

Se hicieron todos lo papeles y por fin, todas las niñas del orfanato estaban a salvo, de repente vi a Sai asomado por unos arbustos.

-¿Qué haces?- susurré

-Estoy viendo a Ino, es la rubia, es una mujer encantadora.

-Si se ve que es muy linda- sentí celos, porque no decía que yo era encantadora también- aunque algo hiperactiva.

-Te cuento un secreto-asentí- ella me gusta, la conozco desde hace algunos años, tiene 22 y su familia es muy adinerada, hace algunos años ella se casó con un hombre llamado Shikamaru Naara, tuvieron un hijo, pero murió en un accidente, estoy enamorado de ella, pero estoy seguro de que lo nuestro nunca podría ser, solo soy un jovencito pobre, además de 6 años menor que ella.

-Ah, eso es malo-las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos.- pero de todas formas deben haber muchas chicas dispuestas a dar todo por ti, digo ami no me lo pareces, pero hay varias chicas que piensan que eras lindo y guapo.

-Pero bueno- me dio una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban, pero que yo sabía no era de amor- ya me voy pequeña- otra vez, no soy tan grande para el, solo soy una niña a sus ojos- cuidate feíta.

-Adiós Sai- le hize un ademán con la mano- te quiero, feo

Asintió con la cabeza, después de eso se fue, subí con las chicas a mi dormitorio, las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, me dolía, me dolía enamorarme de alguien que busca mas madurez y estabilidad, me odie por no ser ni bonita ni rica, ni mas madura, me odie al saber que no soy suficiente para Sai.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y me dispude a guardar lo necesario para escapar, ni Karin ni Matsuri dijeron nada, ellas sabían lo que me estaba pasando, seguramente escucharon algo o lo vieron. Pero era hora de dejar de llorar, hoy en la noche nos vamos, es tiempo, tenemos que escapar, nos iremos al bosque, Sai nos ayudará a escapar por el lago que esta en tre nuestro pueblo y la ciudad, para llegar a la ciudad, tendremos que atravesar el pueblo, el lago y de ahí son como tres días de viaje.

Pero lo haremos, llevamos comida, mucha, hemos estado guardadnor desde que Kabuto y Orochimaru nos tienen en engorda, ademas hay manzanos y fresales en el bosque mas el pan que nos regalará Sai.

Si es hora de salvar nuestras vidas.

.

.

Si quieren saber lo que pasa, déjenme un review para inspirarme


	2. Sai, te vas, pero no renunciaré al amor

Que tal?... bueno se que me estoy tardando con los capítulos, pero la inspiración y el tiempo me falta, de todas formas estoy escribiendo lo mas rápido que puedo… bueno nos vemos abajito.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que conozcan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados, algunos otros personajes son de mi invención…..LA TRAMA ES MIA, ASI COMO LOS NOMBRE DE VARIOS LUGARES, NO TODOS…

_Fic perteneciente a OooKarlaooO_

Muy bien, es el momento, no me puedo echar para atrás, no soy una cobarde, no soy una cobarde, le demostraré a Sai que si puedo hacerlo, pero es muy alto, y no creo que las sábanas aguanten _"Mierda Sakura quieres bajar de una maldita vez, es el momento, ¿quieres ser libre, quieres vivir?" _Si quiero, quiero vivir una vida normal, quiero tener hijos, nietos, no quiero ser un vampiro _"Así se habla, ahora SALTA MALDITA SEA!"_

Miro a Konohamaru, que está sosteneindo la cuerda de sábanas para darme seguridad, se preguntarán porque está el aquí, bueno pues el plan es que cuando nosotras nos hayamos ido, el va a recoger todo el tiradero de sábanas y va a tender nuestras camas, para que si Kabuto revisa nuestra habitación crea que salimos temprano a hacer la compra o algo así, hoy es el día en que nos toca ir al mercado, así que pensara que nos levantamos temprano para hacer tiempo, el mercado abre temprano así que no hay mucho problema, me despido de él con la mano, y el me devuelve el gesto, mueve los labios, pero no entiendo lo que me dice.

En teoría no tengo que saltar, pero bueno, adiós miedo, necesito coraje si quiero sobrevivir en el bosque, trepo por la ventana, me es difícil por el vestido, pero no importa, me sostengo lo más fuerte que puedo a nuestra improvisada cuerda, es el momento, voy bajando cuidadosamente, no miro para abajo, sigo, sigo, sigo, diablos, a que hora se acaba la maldita bajada.

-¡Vamos Sakura tu puedes!- me detengo un segundo, Sai-Tu puedes solo un poquito más, es muy fácil, vamos

Ahora estoy más decidida que nunca a bajar, un poco más rápido, tengo cuidado de no tirar las cosas que llevo en mi mochila, Karin esta abajo, Matsuri está esperando arriba, por fin, llego al suelo, tengo ganas de besarlo, pero Sai esta enfrente así que mejor me aguanto las ganas.

-Venga Matsuri- susurro, aunque el cuarto de Kabuto y el de Orochimaru están al fondo de la mansión, y los arboles hacen mucho ruido, no nos queremos arriesgar.

-Que bueno que pudiste bajar- Sai me dice, de sobra sabe que le temo a las alturas, si es un poco ilógico, no le temo a los ladrones o a los animales grandes, casi nada me asusta, pero las excepciones son las alturas y obvio los vampiros, aunque Kabuto y Orochimaru también están incluidos.

Abrazo a Sai, en parte por agradecerle y en parte porque el momento de que nos separemos esta cerca. Me corresponde el abrazo, nos separamos al ver que Matsuri ha bajado. Me aguanto el sonrojo, no puedo dejar que me vea así.

-Bueno chicas, apúrense, unos amigos nos están esperando.

Asentimos y comenzamos a correr, con mucho cuidado, son como las dos cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, de sobra sabemos que Kabuto revisa las habitaciones a las doce en punto, nos apresuramos, llegamos al pueblo, Sai se detiene en frente de la panadería de sus padres.

-Toma Sakura- me entrega una bolsa con pan y queso- un regalo de despedida.

-Gracias- le digo

Empezamos a andar de nuevo, con cada paso mis ansias aumentan, tenemos que llegar antes de que amanezca, aunque de todas formas el límite del pueblo no está muy lejos.

Por fin llegamos a donde están los amigos de Sai, si lo recuerdo bien son Yamato, Kakashi y su novia Rin, del ultimo no recuerdo su nombre, se parece mucho a Sai, pelinegro, pálido y con ojos negros, algo callado, aunque bastante guapo, simpre tiene una como flauta y un botecito, supongo que serán burbujas.

-Utakata, Yamato, Rin y Kakashi chicas- los saludamos y ellos nos respondieron, cierto es Utakata- Bueno es hora de partir, ¿están los botes listos?

Yamato asintió- Kakashi y Rin se llevaran a…- señalo a Matsuri, bueno hizo un gesto con la mano estirada, señalar sería muy grosero.

-Ah perdón, los presente a ustedes pero no a ellas- Sai se rascó la cabeza, me empiezo a desesperar, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-Ella es Matsuri, la peliroja es Karin y yo soy Sakura, Kakashi y Rin se irán con Matsuri, listo- me miraron con los ojos abiertos un poco sorprendidos, peor me quería ir ya, la ansiedad y un presentimiento malo me están matando.

-Perfecto, Utakata y yo nos llevaremos a Karin- ella asintió- y tu Sai vete con Sakura, contigo será suficiente para cuidarla, además con su carácter…

-¡¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- lo señale, el solo se rascó la cabeza, jaló a Karin y a Utakata al bote y Kakashi y Rin hicieron lo mismo junto con Matsuri.

-Ven feita- nos subimos al bote y todos empezaron a remar, esta muy oscuro, demasiado silencioso, tengo un mal presentimiento.

_Fic perteneciente a OooKarlaooO_

-Orochimaru-sama, las niñas, no están- Kabuto entró en el cuarto del pelinegro, esté se levantó de inmediato de su cama.- su olor dejé de percibirlo hace como diez minutos, no le dí importancia ya que lo pierdo y regresa todo el tiempo, pero no regresó, me dirigí a su habitación y no estaban, las camas estaban muy bien tendidas, como si se hubieran ido desde la tarde.

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? TE ORDENE QUE LAS VIGILARAS HASTA EN EL BAÑO, COMO DIABLOS SE TE PUDIERON PERDER- Orochimaru estaba histérico, no le importaba perder a Karin o a Matsuri, pero Sakura era la importante, ella era compatible con el veneno, ella era la clave para crear una raza de vampiros superpoderosa, sin ella todos sus planes se iran a la mismísima mierda- Tenemos que buscarlas, no las podemos perder, mucho menos a Sakura, a las otras mándalas al diablo, la que nos interesa es Sakura, no me importa si nos tardamos años, tenemos que encontrarla.

Con esto, el pelinegro se vistió bajo la pervertida mirada del peligris. (n/a: SI SON GAYS, bueno bisexuales con más preferencia a los hombres)

Salieron sin importarles que los niños se quedaran solos, tomaron el carruaje que estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión y salieron lo más rápido que los caballos podían correr, _"Porque habrán escapado, las tratamos mucho mejor que los demás niños, les dimos de comer, buena comida, les dimos un poco más de libertad y les quitamos algunas tareas de encima, como es posible que quisieran escapar, su condición de vida mejoró bastante, su educación ni se diga, les contraté a la mejor institutriz del mundo, no pudieron quejarse de Kurenai, es imposible" _ pensaba Orochimaru mientras llegaban al pueblo.

Kabuto de bajó del asiento del conductor después de decirles "Ohh" a los caballos, le abrió la puerta al pelinegro y amarró a los caballos a un poste, se dirigieron a la entrada de una taberna, de mala muerte, donde nadie entraría a menos que estuviese demasiado ebrio o a punto de morir, el cantinero estaba dormido sobre la barra, lo pasaron de alto; ya que solo era una pantalla.

Entraron a el área del cantinero y se acercaron al anaquel de alcohol, Kabuto movió u poco una botella de vino de mala marca y el anaquel se movió, lo suficiente para que una entrada se develara ante ellos, el interior se veía muy oscuro, bajaron por las escaleras, y se acercaron a lo que parecía la puerta de un salón o una taberna subterránea, ya que la música apenas se escuchaba, pero era seguro de que ahí estaba, la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de chapa o agarradera para abrirla.

Orochimaru se mordió el dedo, y con esto empezó a brotar sangre de su dedo, marco la puerta con unos símbolos extraños y esta misteriosamente se abrió, dentro había un tipo de club muy lujoso, con muchas mujeres, unas bailando, otras la hacían de cantineras y otras de meseras a los hombres que estaban ahí, todo el mundo compartía varias semejanzas.

Estaban pálidos

Tenían colmillos

Y bebían copas de lo que parecía ser sangre.

-Nunca había yo visto tantas vampiresas en mi vida- susurró Kabuto.

-Divierteté unos cinco minutos, arreglo unos asuntos y salimos a buscar a esas pequeñas perras.-a Kabuto no hizo falta insistirle, de inmediato se acercó a una de las cantineras y empezaron a ligar.

Orochimaru se dirigió a las mesas más apartadas, y se encontró con un peliblanco con marcas en los ojos, Jirayia, en una mesa con vampiros que tenían capas negras con unas nubes rojas, varias mujeres les bailaban, el pelinegro se puso en medio de Jirayia y de un pelinaranja con aros en toda la cara, Pein.

-Ella escapó- el peliblanco escupió el alcohol que estaba bebiendo y lo miro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el peliblanco y el pelinaranja miraban a Orochimaru con los ojos abiertos- Repítelo

-Ustedes, ya lárguense, y traigan a Konan- las vampiresas asintieron y se despidieron con besos de los hombres.

-Escapó, ayer en la tarde, dejaron sus ropas y sus camas tendidas, Kabuto perdió su olor, pero no hizo caso, cuando no regresó fue a su ahbitación y no las encontró.

-Estas seguro, pudieron levantarse temprano para ir y hacer la compra o algo así- dijo Pein (n/a: este cayo redondito *.*)

-Pein tiene razón, seguramente regresan al orfanato en cualquier momento.

-Jirayia-kun, Pein-kun, saben de casualidad ¿que hora es?- les dijo Orochimaru con maldad y burla impregnadas.

-Como las ocho nueve de la mañana- respondió Jirayia.

-Par de borrachos, son las cinco treinta de la mañana, nadie va al mercado a las cinco treinta de la mañana- les dijo con burla el pelinegro.

-Entonces ¡PORQUE CARAJOS NO LA ESTAS BUSCANDO IDIOTA!

-Porque voy a necesitar que me presten a sus dos mejores cazadoras, Sakura cubre el olor de las otras, asi que para Kabuto y para mí es difícil volverlo ha hallar, ya saben ustedes que los vampiros hombres no son tan buenos como las hembras.

-¿Qué sucede Pein?- una peliazul se acerco al pelinaranja y le dio un fogoso beso.

-Konan, tu y Tsunade van a ayudar a Orochimaru a encontrar a las niñas- les dijo Jirayia

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que se perdieran?

-No se perdieron corazón- dijo Pein- escaparon, que es lo más obvio.

-Pues que hora es, han de ser como las nueve de la mañana haya afuera ¿no?

-Konan, son las cinco cuartenta y cinco de la mañana.

-Iré por Tsunade.

Con esto Orochimaru salió de el pequeño apartado y se encaminó a una puerta donde se escuchaban gemidos, gruñidos y gritos amortiguados.

-Kabuto-kun, tenemos que partir ahora.

Se escucho un "Kabutooooo" y des pues de un minuto esté salió del cuarto como si nada y con la ropa desarreglada.

-¿Te divertiste?

-No tanto como esperaba.

Se dirigieron a la entrada del club, de ese lado si había una perilla, salieron, cerraron la entrada secreta, el cantinero aún no despertaba, y se encaminaron a buscar a las niñas.

Legaron al límite del pueblo y comenzaron a correr por el lago, un poco detrás de las vampiresas.

_Fic perteneciente a OooKarlaooO_

Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún inconveniente, vamos avanzando un poco lento, ya que la corriente va en contra de nuestra dirección, ni Kabuto ni Orochimaru se han acercado, así que creemos que estamos a salvo.

-Y ¿Por qué quieren salir del pueblo a estas horas chicas?- pregunto Kakashi

-No queremos seguir viviendo en el orfanato.- no les íbamos a contar lo de los vampiros aunque Sai se los dijera, no lo creerían.

-Kakashi mejor no les preguntes- dijo Rin, y se empezaron a besar, Matsuri se aclaró la garganta y estos se separaron, Rin con un pequeñisismo sonrojo en las mejillas, me pregunto como será besar a alguien.

Segumos avanzando, pero empiezo a escuchar el agua salpicar, como si un bote viniera muy rápido acercándosenos.

Volteo y grito, Kabuto, Orochimaru, la vampiresa rubia y otra peliazul nos están siguiendo, van corriendo por el agua.

Los chicos voltean y gritan al mismo tiempo, empiezan a remar, lo más rápido que pueden, nosotras les ayudamos, nos están alcanzando, como es posible que nos alcanzaran tan rápido, si tomamos varios caminos del lago, demasiado confusos para adivinarlos.

-Los tengo- gritó la rubia.

Se iban acercando cada vez mas.

Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, este era el fin.

-Sai, yo te, yo- la peliazul rasguño el bote, haciendo que este se moviera bruscamente, ahora íbamos más rápido, nos dirigíamos a una cascada, la peliazul casi me rozaba con sus dedos, sus ojos era rojos y sus uñas demasiado largas, parecían garras, me alcanzó a tomar el cabello, me dolía demasiado, de repente no sentí nada, solo más ligera mi cabeza, voltee, la vampireza de sostenía la muñeca, mi cabello estaba ahí, en su mano, gire la cabeza un poco más y ví a Sai con un cuchillo de plata en la mano, me había cortado el cabello.

Escuche gritos, pero no quise voltear, la peliazul le había rasguñado a Sai la cara, la sangre corría por su mejilla, me asusté, voltee y la cara de la peliazul de deformó por completo, era horrible, terror puro, la maldad en sus ojos, sus dientes creciendo más y más, su piel empezó a volverse negra, lo mismo ocurrió con Kabuto y la rubia, de repente se dirigieron a nosotros, era horrible, los tenía enfrente de mi, medio humanos medio monstruos, parpadee y ya eran unas bestias totales.

-No, su objetivo es la niña, concéntrense-decía Orochimaru más atrás, tratando de alcanzarnos, íbamos más rápido conforme nos acercábamos a la cascada.

De repente la rubia alcanzó a Sai que estaba tratando de cubrirme para protegerme, le agarró del cabello y lo jaló, se detuvo en secó, pero no se hundió.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, tomaron a Sai de los brazos, piernas y cabeza, el pánico se veía en su cara.

-¡SAI! No no lo toquen, llevenmé a mi pero a él no no- acercaban sus bocas a su cuerpo, el forcejeaba pero no podía hacer nada, yo mientras me alejaba más y más- SAI NO LE HAGAN NADA- lo mordieron, el palideció y gritó de dolor- SAI NO, NO TE MUERAS SAI ¡TE AMO!

Me miró, ya no tenía color, movió sus labios-TE AMO SAI, NO DÉJENLO, SAI NOOOOO- me sonrió y después, caí- SAI… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Mi garganta se desgarró con ese gritó, escuché alaridos de dolor, no era Sai, porque…. Estaba muerto, me dolía, todo me dolía, no me importaba morir al caer, ya no quería existir, no quería vivir, el murió y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no pude.

Escuché que el bote se estrellaba con unas rocas, no me importó, nada me importa ya, los vampiros mataron a Sai.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, estas a salvo- sentí como unos brazos fuertes me atrapaban, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, vi como llegábamos a tierra, el misterioso chico me depositó en el suelo.

-Sakura- Karin y Matsuri me abrazaron. Yo no hice nada.

-Sakura ¿que paso? ¿Dónde está Sai?- perguntó Kakashi

-Sakura, esas cosas eran…¿vampiros?- preguntó Rin.

-Efectivamente-dijo mi salvador- eran vampiros, y es una lástima que los hayan visto transformados.

-Solo los vimos a la mitad, ustedes nos salvaron antes de que pudieran terminar de convertirse- dijo Utakata, los demás lo miraron iterrogantes- si, yo se que existen los vampiros, pero nunca los había visto tan sedientos de sangre.

-Es porque las sangre de su amigo huele muy bien, seguro se cuida, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-Muerto-dije, sin ningún ápice de emoción o sentimiento en mi voz- los vampiros, le chuparon toda la sangre

Empeze a llorar de nuevo, Karin y Matsuri me abrazaron, Los demás tenían caras tristes, Rin empezó a llorar, y Kakashi la abrazó y la empezó a consolar.

-L-lo lamento- le miré, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, tenía unas como marcas en sus mejillas, se veía triste- tratamos de salvar a todos, pero nunca vimos al chico con los vampiros.

-A todo esto- dije sin llorar ya, no podía llorar más, Sai siempre quisó que yo fuera fuerte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, lo mantendré en mi corazón para siempre, no lo olvidaré, pero entiendo que no puedo dejar de lado a las chicas, que siempre han estado conmigo, Sai permanecerá en mi corazón y en mi mente para siempre, pero no cerraré mi corazón a los sentimientos, el no lo hubiera querido, lo conocí demasiado como para saberlo, y si puedo me volveré a enamorar, peor solo del hombre que Sai escoja para mi- ¿tu quién eres? O más bien ¿Qué eres?

-Niña lista, cuantos años tienes- Catorce, respondí- se ve de sobra que eres una persona muy suspicaz, y si la pregunta es ¿Qué soy? Pues bien damas y caballeros, yo soy un vampiro.

Todos gritaron y se paralizaron del miedo, yo me asuste y tomé el cuchillo que había estado sosteniendo desde que Sai lo tiro en el bote cuando…los vampiros lo agarraron.

-Tranquilos, yo soy otra especie de vampiro, no me alimento de sangre humana, lo hago de animales- dijo preocupado por nuestra reacción.

Nos relajamos, de todas maneras, el nos salvó.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ha sido demasiado para un día, más bien un año- dijo Yamato

-Tiene razón, mañana haremos las presentaciones, duerman que yo los cuido.

Con rara confianza los demás tomaron un poco de pan y se acostaron, cayeron en brazos de Morfeo al instante, pero yo no, no podía dormir, no con el recuerdo de Sai fresco en mi mente, me levante y empecé a caminar, me encontré con el rubio vampiro y me senté con el.

-No puedes dormir- me dijo.

-Y tu no duermes- le ó

-Soy Naruto, mis amigos me dicen Naruto y puedes decirme Naruto- por alguna razón desconocida, creo que el es algo hiperactivo.

-Sakura, dime Sakura-sonreí

-Pues bien Sakura-chan, mucho gusto.

Nos estrechamos las manos, tengo el presentimiento de que esta va a ser una linda amistad.

_Fic perteneciente a OooKarlaooO_

Bueno segundo cap up, espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando pueda volver ha actualizar, pero por lo menos tienen unas tres mil palabras por leer.

Bye

OooKarlaooO


	3. Soyun vampiro

Lamento el no haber actualizado! Seré sincera, no me daban ganas de escribir, no me llegaba la inspiración y el Facebook me absorbía

La trama es mía, los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama!

Sin más, nota hasta abajito ^-^

Al día siguiente todos despertaron con dolor de espalda, cuello o de trasero. A mí casi no me dolía nada, ya que dormí solo unas horas, me pasé toda la noche hablando con Naruto. Al principio me costó trabajo, digo a quien no sabiendo que la persona con la que estas es nada mas ni nada menos que un vampiro ¡U o! Sinceramente tenía miedo de que me comiera durante la noche, por eso no dormí demasiado, pero creo que llegó a ganarse mi confianza. Es alguien bastante agradable y bastante parlanchín, pero es encantador.

-Ahora ¿que?-preguntó Rin de repente- ¿A donde iremos? No creo que podamos regresar al pueblo, que tal si los vampiros están ahí.

-Por cierto...¿Por que nos perseguían?-dijo Matsuri

-Pues daaa! obviamente porque querían sangre Matsuri- dijo Karin en un tono burlón.

-No, no creo que sea por eso, no lo sé- dije, me quedé callada un segundo, continué- algo me dice que...que me querían a...mi

Todos se quedaron callados, al parecer mi suposición los dejó perplejos, miré a Naruto estaba más serio de lo normal, me asusté, con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se me hizo raro que se quedara con esa mirada seria.

-Tienes razón- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué?- preguntamos todos al la vez.

-Que tienes razón, creo que lo dije lo suficientemente alto- dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro- Ellos te querían a ti Sakura- me señaló- no me se toda la historia, pero creo que tu eres un vampiro también

Abrí tanto mis ojos que creo que estuvieron a punto de salirse de su sitio, mi boca no se quedaba atrás. No podía ser cierto, si soy un vampiro como puedo parecer humana _"Si soy un vampiro, soy de la raza que mató a Sai" NO, _no ppuedo ser eso, nunca en mi vida se me ha pasado por la cabeza...tomar...sangre.

Flashback

_"¿Que me pasa? ¿Que esta sucediendo?_

_Tengo...ganas de, de tomar algo. No se muy bien que es, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto lo tenga, estas ansisas se irán._

_Es un sentimiento extraño, nunca antes me había pasado, es raro siento que mi garganta arde, y por mas agua que tomo el ardor no cesa._

_Con el paso de las horas, esto se va haciendo cada vez mas molesto, después, irritante hasta llegar al punto que es demasiado doloroso. Ya no aguanto, no consigo saber que es; se siente tan extraño, es horrible el desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y no saber que es._

_He tomado cada líquido comestible del orfanato, hasta salí a comprar un brebaje para la garganta en el pueblo, pero nada. Cada vez me es más dificil controlar mis ganas de llorar y gritar. He hecho algo que nunca ne mi vida creí hacer, le contesté mal a Sai y le pedí que me dejara en paz._

_Nunca pense llegar a ser tan descortés, pero no se, creo que el pensó que estaba teniendo un mal día, solamente me sonrió y se disculpó, se fue luego de un momento._

_Regresé al orfanato, más molesta, no se porque me enfureció que Sai me tratara bien... de algún modo, quería que me gritará, sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, algo que algún otro dia me parecería impensable. Tenía ganas de causar un gran escándalo. Sentia deseos de...matar._

_Por un momento me enfurecí conmigo misma, con diablos podía yo estar pensando en eso. Me entristecí al pensar en eso, esa no era yo. El ardor y la sed se calmaron._

_Al insante se me pasó, mi sed regresó y el ardor se volvió más intenso, decidí irme a dormir para ver si al despertar se me pasaba, subí a mi habitación ( que compartía con Karin y Matsuri) Nunca esperé encontrarme con Matsuri, al parecer escribía una carta. Me mantuve callada, un sentimiento extraño me decía que pronto obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba. Peor tenía que esperar, silenciosamente._

_Me di cuenta, de lo que quería._

_Yo...quería algo horrible._

_Algo inhumano._

_Quería...¡SANGRE!_

_Matsuri comenzó a guardar su carta, al abrir el sobre se cortó el dedo, en ese momento me volví loca, me acerqué a ella con una velocidad que yo no sabía que tenía, ella me miró y se espanto, apreoveché el momento para tomar su mano y empezar a tomar ese líquido rojo, espeso y delicioso. Matsuri se espantó, empezó a girtar._

_-¿¡Sakura?! ¿Q...que haces?, Sakura me duele, mi brazo- Sin darme cuanta, estaba agarrando du brazo, con una enorme fuerza, no aflojé el agarre. De repente, Kabuto entró, creo que ví una sonrisa ne su rostro. Se acercó lentamente y...Nada, todo se volvió negro, desperté en mi cama, Matsuri estaba en la cama contigua, seguía durmiendo, recuerdo que en eso momento no recordé nada del lo que pasó, Matsuri parece habrlo olvidado, su brazó esta normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada, el único recordatorio es, una pequeña, minúscula gota de sangre en la alfombra, nadie mas la pudo ver, solo yo...la veo desde ese día, a partir de ahí, nunca más me volvió a pasar. Y eso continuó, hasta ahora._

Fin Flashback

-Diablos-fue lo único que dije.

-Sorprendida ehh?-dijo Naruto- Estoy seguro de que te acostumbraras. Aunque no se bien que clase de vampiro eres.

-¿Que Sakura es un vampiro?-Dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Me asusté, no quiero que me dejen de hablar, no quiero su rechazo, no quiero que me abandonen

-Bueno...supongo que no es un vampiro peligroso...-Dijo Kakashi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vampiro o no Sakura es un amor, no creo que sea peligorsa- RIn se acercó y me abrazó.

Matsuri y Karin se miraron, ambas se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-No importa si eres vampiro o no- dijo Karin.

-Nosotras estaremos juntas siempre-completó Matsuri.

-Gracias chicas- dije yo- La amo.

Las tres sonreímos y poco después empezamos a reír.

-Bueno y ahora que sabes que eres vampiro, ¿que puedes hacer?

-Karin- dijo Matsuri dándole un codazo a la pelirroja- no seas grosera, no creo que sea algo de lo que esté orgullosa.

-No Matsuri, esta bien, sinceramente, no se que tengo de especial.

-YA SE! Chicos, vamos a ir a la academia caza vampiros Yumiko!- dijo Naruto- ahí es donde vivo, seguramente dejarán que todos se queden ahí, podrían convertirse en cazadores de vampiros. Sería un buen hogar

-Ehmm bueno, supongoq ue si ahí nos ayudan a ayudar a Sakura para ayudar a todos, yo voy-dijo Rin.

Kakashi la miro con una cara de pócker, pero igual asintió.

Bueno, supongo que está bien, necesito dormir en una cama decente.-Dijo Karin

Matsuri sólo asintió, Naruto empezó a caminar y todos los seguimos.

Con destino a un nuevo lugar.

A un nuevo comienzo

A un nuevo hogar

A una nueva vida

Bueno es todo por hoy, espero no haberlos desepcionado, esta algo corto...espero que les haya gustado la continuación

Digan NO AL PLAGIO!


End file.
